Veronica Mars
thumbVeronica Mars ist ein hoch-intelligenter Teenager, der regelmäßig seinem Vater, Keith Mars, bei der privaten Ermittlundsarbeit hilft .Mit den Fähigkeiten, die sie von ihrem Vater gelernt hat, hilftsie oft auch ihren Freunden. Nachdem ihre beste Freundin Lilly Kane ermordet wurde und ihr Vater seinen Job verlohr, weil er, Jake Kane, beschuldigte seine Tochter umgebracht zu haben. Dies motivierte Veronica an, um das Rätzel zu lösen. Die Geschichte der Person Hintergrund und Details der Handlung Zu Beginn der Serie, ist Veronica eine 17-jährige Schülerin der Neptun High in ihrer Heimatstadt Neptun, Kalifornien.Sie arbeitet für ihren Vater, den Privatdetektiv Keith Mars, der ehemalige Sheriff von Balboa County, Kalifornien. Sie hat keine Freunde, bis sie Wallace Fennel hilft, der schnell ihr bester Freund wird. Ein Jahr zuvor führte Veronica ein sorgenfreies Leben als eine der beliebten Schülerin der Neptune High. Auch ihre beste Freundin Lilly Kane war beliebt. Veronica war mit Lillys Bruder Duncan Kane zusammen.Zusammen mit Lillys Freund Logan Echolls, waren die vier die beliebtesten Schüler der Schule. Die reiche und beliebte "09er"-Clique (benannt nach der Postleitzahl 90909, einer wohlhabenden Gegend von Neptun). Obwohl Veronica nicht den wirtschaftlichen Status eines 09ers erfüllte,wurde sie von der Clique akzeptiert, weil sie mit Dancan zusammen war, und ihr Vater der Sheriff war. Eines Tages machte Duncan ohne Erklärung mit ihr Schluss. Kuze Zeit später würde Lilly tot aufgefunden. Sheriff Keith Mars beschuldigt Lillys Vater, Sofware-Inhaber Jake Kane.Die Bürger von Neptun waren entsetzt und Keith wurde abgewählt und Veronica wurde aus der 09er Gemeinsaft verbannt. Keith Glaubwürdigkeit wurde angezweifelt, deshalb übernahm Keith Nachfolger, der ehemlige Deputy Sheriff Don Lamb den Fall. dieser verhaftet den ehemaligen Mitarbeiter Abel Koontz, der den Mord an Lilly gestand. Der Schock und Verlust des Einkommens zerstörte die Familie Mars, Veronicas Mutter verließ die Familie einige Monate später.Veronica wurde zur Außenseiterin,als sie zu ihrem Vater hielt.Logan hörte auf mit ihr zu sprechen, wie der Rest der 09er. Veronica wurde aus der exklusiven 09er sozialen Szene und von all ihre früheren Freunde verbannt. Zwei Monate nach Lillys Tod stürzte Veronica eine 09er Party um ihren ehemaligen Freunden zu beweisen, dass es ihr nicht egal ist, was sie über sie gesagt haben. Auf der Party ist in Veronicas Getränk, das sie später herausfindet, "Rum, Cola, und Roofie."Am nächsten Morgen wachte Veronica, ohne jede Erinnerung an die Nacht zuvor auf. Voller Entsetzen, erkannte sie, dass sie vergewaltigt worden war, als sie ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Boden gefunden hat .Als sie das Verbrechen Sheriff Lamb berichtete,beschuldigte er sie als Lügnerin und warf sie aus seinem Büro .. Veronica entdeckt später, dass ihr Getränk mit GHB gefüllt war. Eine langjährige Feindin von Veronica, Madison Sinclair hatte in ihr Getränk gespuckt. Veronica glaubt, dass Duncanubsie vergewaltigt hatte. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass auch Duncan unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel, setzt Veronica weitere Stücke zusammen: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas hatte sie tatsächlich in der gleichen Nacht vergewaltigt und hat sich mit einer Geshechtskrankheit angesteckt . Diese Ereignisse haben Veronica für immer verändert, sie wurde zu einer Hasserin, gefüllt mit Verachtung und Abscheu gegenüber ihren Klassenkameraden und Neptuns reichen Elite. Ein anderer Detectiv beansprucht einige Zeit ihre Energie Aber als sie den neuen Schüler Wallace Fennel kennenlernt, gewinnt sie einen neuen Freund, und sie begann, ihre Talente und ihre Energie zu verwenden, um anderen zu helfen. Veronica beginnt langsam über ihre eigenen Probleme hinauswachsen, mit Hilfe von neuen Freunden wie Wallace Fennel, Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Manning, Parker Lee, und Stosh "Piz" Piznarski, denen hilft sie während sie auf dem Hearst College (Staffel 3) ist. Doch als ein Video von ihr und Piz in einer eindeutigen Situation an jedem auf dem Campus gesendet wurde, wirde deutlich, dass Veronica immernoch Sinn für Gerechtigkeit hat. Detektivin Da ihr Vater ein Privatdetektiv wurde, nachdem er als Sheriff verdrängt wurde, hilf Veronica ihm nach der Schule als Sekretärin.Obwoh ler ihr oft verboten hat , bestimmte Fälle zu behandeln,überschreitet sie manchmal ihre Grenzen und löst vollständig den Fall sogar vor ihrem Vater. Hinzu kommt, dass, sie die Privatdetektivin der Neptune High ist. sie spührt Computer Diebe auf, sie inmormier die Schüler über die Geheimnisse ihrer Eltern, sie hat herausgefunden wer das Schulmaskottchen gestohlen hat, und dergleichen. Sie ist immer einen Schritt dafor, dass es ihr Vater und der Direktor Van Clemmons herausfinden. Aber duch die Hilfe ihrer Freunde Wallace - und Klassenkamerad Eli "Weevil" Navarro finden sie es nie heraus. Logan Echolls, einst ein enger Freund von ihr, sorgte dafür, dass Veronica aus der 09er Clique verbannt worden ist. Er suchte bei mehreren Gelgenheiten Veronicas Hilfe. Sie sollte herausfinden, ob seine Mutter Lynn, ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, als sie in den Ozean sprang. Gegen Ende der dritten Staffel, hat Veronica erfolgreich ihr Staatsexamen zur offiziellen Zulassung als Detektivin erhalten. Liebesleben :Beziehung(en): Duncan Kane | Troy Vandegraff | Leo D'Amato | Logan Echolls | Stosh "Piz" Piznarski : Duncan Kane Veronica dated Duncan Kane until approximately September 2003. Both Veronica's mother Lianne Mars and Duncan's mother Celeste Kane were against their relationship, though Veronica never knew why (she did not find out until much later, after Duncan had broken up with her and Lianne had disappeared). Some time before Lilly's death, Celeste revealed to Duncan that his father Jake had had an affair with Lianne, and that Veronica might in fact be his half-sister. Duncan broke up with Veronica because of this, not telling her his reasons for doing so. Keith Mars had a paternity test done near the end of season one which proved without a doubt that he is her father, not Jake Kane. Staffel 3